Beam Swords
"It is the energy blades that the Mario and Wario brothers posses." - Link in Episode 27 Beam Swords are the weapons that Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Nox Decious, and Merlin use. Instead of a metal sword, the beam sword generates a brightly colored energy blade about three feet in length. Although they appear to be lightsabers, a beam sword has solid properties so they do not slice through other substances. Beam Swords are the only weapons capable of deflecting fireballs, other than Link's Master Sword. They were first seen being used in Stupid Smash Brothers. The color of each saber represents the user, while the core of the saber usually represents whether a person is good, or evil. Mario's Beam Sword Mario's Beam Sword is the blue lightsaber that Mario uses when fighting. It is unknown where he got it from or how long he has had it. In the Season One Finale, Mario uses it when all his comrades have fallen to fight Wario. He doesn't use it again until his fight with Nox Decious, where it is destroyed by Nox's Dark Magic. Wario's Beam Sword Wario's Beam Sword is Wario's sinister red blade the resembles the Darths in Star Wars. Like Mario, its origin is also unknown. Wario uses this beam sword when he fights in Stupid Smash Brothers. He keeps his saber when he leaves in Episode 16. After breaking up with Waluigi, Wario gathers the Nether Emblems in the Orchard, constructs the Nether Saber, and plunges it into Nox's Chest. Revealed in Remembrance, The Darkness left Nox and it took a new host, the closest person, being Mario. Mario uses his newly aquired Dark Magic to take Wario's Saber from his back pocket. They fought and Mario escaped with Wario's Saber. Now Mario wields it as if it's his own. Luigi's Beam Sword Luigi's Beam Sword is the green Lightsaber that Luigi fights with in Episode 29. It is mentioned that he has one in Episode 27. The green blade matches Luigi's shirt unlike Mario's Beam Sword coloring originally. The Dark Emerald Blade When Mr. L wields Luigi's lightsaber, it becomes more powerful and glows with a black glow. He calls it The Dark Emerald Blade because of it's black and green glow. After Mr. L is defeated, it is assumed that Luigi's Beam Sword returns to it's original color. Waluigi's Beam Sword Waluigi's Beam Sword is the purple Lightsaber that Waluigi fights with in Episode 29. It is mentioned that he has one in Episode 27. The blade is purple and matches Wauigi's shirt unlike the coloring of Wario's original. The Black Widow Blade The Black Widow Blade is Nox Decious's Grand Saber. Nox created this saber from pure evil. He named it after it's black and red glow. The core is black because Nox Decious was pure evil, so the beam sword changed its color to reflect this. Decious didn't think Mario was worth the wear and tear, so he created a duplicate saber which was substantially weaker. That was destroyed in his battle with Mario. He placed the real Beam Sword in the Orchard so he could kill Mario with one final blow later. But Decious died before he could use it. The Black Widow Blade was in the possession of Shadow Mario up until Act II Part 3 of the movie, when he is killed and it is taken into the possession of Wario. The Nether Saber The Nether Saber is the most powerful Beam Sword. Whoever posses the Nether Saber will always win in combat. It is made of the 3 Nether Emblems. Originally the beam is appeared blue with a yellow outline and a green glow but this was in the hands of the confused Wario. It is actually a yellow saber. The core of the nether saber kept changing while in Wario's possession to represent his internal conflict, which helped Merlin realize that he was the second chosen one. When Wario's inner conflict was resolved, the beam sword returned to a regular yellow color. The Nether Saber was made by Merlin at Merlin's Table. Once he used it to kill his evil brother, Merlin made sure that the 3 Emblems were separated from each other because the saber was far to powerful for one person to control. Mario and Co. begin searching for the emblems when they learn it is the only thing that can defeat Nox Decious. Once they had the 3, Mario confronted Decious. He was too slow to assemble it though, and Nox kicked the emblems away. Wario constructed the Saber in the Orchard, caught Nox by surprise, and plunged it through Nox's chest. With Nox out of the way, Wario tried to kill Mario with the saber but it decharged before he could finish off the job. The Nether Saber needed to be recharged so Wario went to the Abandon Shed and learned to recharge the saber from a man named Nilrem. The path to recharge it was too much for Wario so he abandoned the saber in the Orchard where a plucky young Pokemon trainer found it. He brought it to Snake and Otacon and the three of them set off towards Merlin's Table to destroy it once and for all. Once they got to the Table the set up was suspiciously unguarded. When Snake put the saber into the center of Merlin's Table, it began to be reactivate. They had received false advice from McDonald Miller who was actually Wario in disguise. Once reactivated, Wario attacked them with fireballs and took the saber for himself. After his fight with the others and once he truly realized his destiny, the saber's core turned a normal white because he knew he was actually good, not evil. The Dark Emerald Blade Mr. L's beam sword. It is believed that it is as as powerful than the Black Widow Blade. The blade itself has a black core and green glow. It is able to shoot a projectile beam of darkness at its opponent. More info to come.